Faint
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: Based on the song by Linkin Park, Has VERY dark themes, self-harmhateabuse and other things... Malik X Bakura, Marik X Ryou , Ryou X Malik and SUM Marik X Bakura
1. Default Chapter

Faint  
  
AN: About time I did another august thing lol and here it is ^_^ I don't own YGO or the song 'Faint' by Linkin Park who rawk! \m/ plz RnR and enjoy!  
  
Faint  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I am a little bit of loneliness  
  
A little bit of disregard  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Malik growled and kicked the wall and was soon aware of a pain rushing up from his toes and to the rest of his leg as he fell to the side in pain. He held his foot and cussed all the cuss words he knew, as he was sure he broke something. But as luck would have it the blond was fine.  
  
He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them and sighed. The room was dark only a few beams of the remaining sunset poured in and flooded over his being. His hair glowed gold as the orange beams basked on him. His tanned skin shone from the light making him seem out of place in the dark room.  
  
His violet eyes seemed to have fire dancing with in them even if a tear did slip from them. He brushed the salty object away with his right hand and continued to fight back the tears. He felt so alone it had been three weeks since he had seen Bakura and it seemed like the demon was trying to avoid him.  
  
Malik had spoken with Ryou a few times and he could tell from the sorry look the young Hikari showed with out knowing it that Bakura had lost interest in him. He grumbled as a tear fell from his eye and dripped onto his arm.  
  
'Was it something I said? Or even done?' he asked himself and looked up at the window sadly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Handful of complaints  
  
But I can't help the fact that everybody can see these scars  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Marik snorted as he inspected his Hikari's arms and saw many pink and white lines decorate his tanned skin. Malik winced as his yami yanked his arm closer to inspect the wounds with distaste. Marik shook his head and laughed at the young boy before letting his arm go.  
  
"Foolish boy what could have pissed you off that bad that you had to maim yourself?" He asked and sat back down on the sofa looking at the other.  
  
"Don't want to say" Malik sighed sadly.  
  
Marik leaned back on the sofa and smirked at his light side as he saw him running a finger over the bumps and sighing and looked as if he was trying to fight back another wave of tears. He would never cry in front of the sprit he wasn't in the mood to be insulted.  
  
"Your more trouble then your worth" Marik grunted.  
  
Malik lifted up his head to look at his yami with some confusion. He didn't know that people had started to talk about his arms and blame them on the violent sprit that now had been passed off as his brother.  
  
"I don't know why you haven't killed yourself your not really worth the air you waste to keep your pathetic being alive"  
  
Malik frowned it had been Marik who had stopped him from cutting his veins and ending it. At first the smaller one thought that move was out of kindness but it seemed it was just to keep him alive to insult and hurt more.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I am what I want you to want  
  
What I want you to feel  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Malik looked at his tear stained face in the mirror and shook his head trying to get the sadness to go away. He had to get over this and the tomb robber if he was ever going to lead his life with out being a ball of tears. He had gotten ready to go out and was wearing his normal gold Jewry.  
  
He shivered from the dark feeling inside him and the glare his yami gave him as he walked passed his door. It was around 9 pm and was chilly outside so the blond pulled on a hoody and put his sneakers on.  
  
He jogged down the stairs and called up to his yami and got a simple 'like I fucking care?' in return for his troubles. He rushed out the house not wanting to be around his yami any longer then he had to that night.  
  
He walked along the dark street hands in his pockets and eyes looking at the floor in front of his feet as he walked to somewhere. He didn't know or care but it seemed he had ended up at a bar. It was lit up with bright neon lights and under the signs were a few tables mostly filled up.  
  
Malik sighed and sat down at an empty one and looked at all the happy couples who had come to enjoy themselves and have a laugh. He looked across the street and into the dark of the allies. He was suddenly aware of another.  
  
He turned around and was greeted by the sight of a smirking white haired tomb robber who was swigging down a bottle of vodka. Malik moved back a little and wrinkled his nose at the strong smell of alcohol that radiated from the sprit of the ring.  
  
"Hay sexy I almost forgot about you" Bakura slurred.  
  
"It's been four weeks!" Malik cried.  
  
"I can make it up to you blonde" Bakura winked and wrapped an arm around Malik's shoulders.  
  
Malik couldn't help the blush that reached his face when he felt Bakura's hand rub his leg under the table. It had been so long since they had done any thing like this that he nodded and let Bakura drag him off to the ally.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
But it's like no matter what I do  
  
I can't convince you  
  
To just believe this is real  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Malik grunted as Bakura shoved him against the wall of the ally and started to kiss him deeply. Bakura grinned and pinned the mortals' arms either side of him as his tongue plundered his mouth in a short battle of control that the demon won. Malik felt Bakura's rough hands go up his T-shirt and rub his chest causing a moan of need to be realised.  
  
Bakura leaned his body into the teen and started to rub their hips together to cause a growing need that nether would be able to cure. Malik was trying not to be distracted by the fact Bakura smelt and tasted of vodka. This wasn't real to Bakura for all Malik knew he might have thought it a drunken dream and he would go back to ignoring him when sober.  
  
Malik let a tear slip at the thought of that and this went unnoticed by Bakura who was busy trying to get Malik to kneel. But the blond couldn't take this, it wasn't real love it was a drunks lust for some one with a weakness of needing some one to love.  
  
Malik pulled away panting and tried to push the stronger male away from him but Bakura shoved him to the wall again a look of lust in his eyes. Malik yelped a bit as Bakura joined their lips once more and this time bit into the blonds lip and lapped up the blood happily.  
  
Malik grew hurt and angry and used what strength he had in his arms to shove the demon off him. Bakura glared and looked at the mortal was a disgusted look that stung Malik to the very core of his being. Bakura grunted and drew his hand back and slapped the Egyptian around the face.  
  
Malik cried out in pain and shock and fell to the floor where Bakura kicked him before laughing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So I let go watching you  
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Malik curled into a ball on the dirty ally floor as he watched Bakura sneer and walk away from him again. Malik glared at the demons white hair as he walked out the ally and back over to the bar where he soon found another willing subject. The young teen held back a sob as he tried to stand.  
  
He gripped the wall for support and leaned against it shakily as his hand came up to his bashed cheek. He glared full force at the drunken yami that was now kissing a black haired boy who seemed as drunk. Malik spat out some blood on the floor and hobbled out of the ally.  
  
The walk home was painful to say the least even a few passing cars stopped and asked him if he was ok or needed a lift. But the truth was Malik said he didn't want the pity of a stranger or the kindness of some one he would never met again. And the biggest factor was he dreaded them seeing him cry like a moron.  
  
He walked into his silent house and went to his room. He locked his door and jumped on his bed hugging a pillow close and he cried himself into a troubled land of nightmares and mocking dreams of 'what if's  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Marik banged on the door yelling at the top of his lungs trying to wake the sleeping teen and it worked. Malik blinked and squinted at the alarm clock that read 3.15 he just figured Marik forgot that the microwave wasn't out to get him or that there wasn't a man in the fridge with a flashlight.  
  
"What is it?" Malik called as he pushed a pillow over his head.  
  
"What the fuck did you do to Bakura to get him so pissed off?" Marik yelled and continued to beat the hell out of the door.  
  
Malik sat bolt up right at the mention of the ring bearers name and opened the door to his bashed up yami. Marik had cuts on his face and dripped blood from his arms and from his right leg. Marik shoved Malik out the way and sat on his bed glaring at the teen.  
  
"What happened to you" Malik's eyes widened as his yami lurched in pain.  
  
"Your fucking so called fucking BOYFRIEND fucking kicked me ass!!" Marik literally screamed.  
  
"Why is it my fault!" The light protested.  
  
"He said to me you had better tell your slut of a Hikari that he should do as I say or else I'll do to him what I'm going to do to you" Marik winced at the pain in his arm.  
  
"How did you piss him off?"  
  
"I denied the drunken bastard my body" Malik dead panned.  
  
Marik shook his head and licked away some blood from a cut on his arm. Malik knew not to help since his yami hated that crap it made him feel weak and worthless. But the truth was Marik was all Malik had and the yami only had his Hikari in this world and even if they hated each other they had to deal with the cold facts.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Malik was torn up inside with the feelings he was trying to get rid of and trying to get to return to him. He looked at his bleeding yami and pity filled his mind as the sinister blond looked up at Malik with a snarl before turning his back to him to lick his wounds with out a spectator.  
  
"Don't look at me like that" Marik hissed.  
  
"Like what?" Malik blinked.  
  
"With pity!" He spat the words out.  
  
"I'm not one to be pitied you are, you're the sad little fucker who cuts himself. You're the stupid moron who chases after a dream and love not me. I'm the strong one" Marik said simply.  
  
"It's nice to dream" Malik sighed.  
  
Marik snorted in response.  
  
"And your not the picture of STRONG at the moment" Malik smiled weakly at his come back.  
  
Marik growled and leapt off the bed smacking Malik around the back with his good arm. Malik cried out and hit the wall sliding down in pain Malik looked up at his yami who smiled sickly and walked away leaving Malik to his own thoughts and his own pain.  
  
Anger boiled inside the blond as he tried to stand up but settled on all fours. The anger and rage powered up inside him Marik had just pissed him off. He blamed Malik for every thing too much sun too much rain you name it and he even blamed him for sticking up for himself.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Malik held his saw arm and stomped down the hall to the bath room where the items of his desire sat gleaming like silver and enchanting him with their promise of a final resting place. He pulled out a razor and brought it up to his arm before slicing. Blood dripped down from the cut as Malik laughed.  
  
He sliced it into his arm again this time deeper. A look of pure contraction was plastered on his face as he cut once more then put the blade away and whipped the blood away to show his new artistic masterpiece. It was written in ancient Egyptian and it said 'Ra save me'  
  
He then looked at his arm and sank to the floor he hadn't meant to wright that, some force must have guided him. Maybe this was a sign? Pff if he believed in signs he would have known long ago that Bakura was no good for him. More blood dripped from his arm and he felt faint but the anger that was in his mind gave him new found power and he slammed the bathroom door open and left the room leaving a trail of blood behind him he looked back and grabbed a razor blade. Malik found Marik in the living room.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Marik glared and left his arm alone.  
  
"I'm sick of being treated like shit!" Malik yelled and walked over to the bigger of the two.  
  
Marik smirked as he looked at Malik's collection of new Bakura devotion cuts as he called them. He winced at what the light had wrote maybe this was a cry out to him for help? Marik shook his head when he found violet eyes gazing into his own with pain and hurt and an ever-present anger.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Marik laughed simply and went to walk away from the smaller blond when he felt a pain in his back. His hand went to see what was causing the burning pain and with a grunt he pulled a razor out as his own blood coated it. He turned sharply to his light side and glared.  
  
"YOU dare attack ME?" He hissed.  
  
Malik knew he had done something he would mostly not live to regret and backed away a little as his yami held the blade up in his own hand. He roughly grabbed Malik's arm and yanked him forward and moved the blade to the arm. Malik's eyes grew wide with fear as his yami dug the blade in deeper then he himself had ever.  
  
"This"  
  
Another slice  
  
"Is"  
  
Malik begged him to stop.  
  
"What"  
  
Drops of blood stained the floor.  
  
"You"  
  
Malik screamed as Marik dug in again.  
  
"Are"  
  
Marik pulled away and admired the deep blade cuts on his lights arm and laughed. Malik fell to the floor and felt sobs wrack his body along with the deepening pain as blood continued to rush out of his wounds.  
  
Malik looked at the new word that had been craved into his skin and it read 'FOOL'. More tears rolled down his cheeks as he heard the door slam as his yami went out again. Blood seeped out from every cut and he felt his head go dizzy and light and then his vision went into the same dark he felt inside.  
  
TBC.. 


	2. 2

Faint  
  
AN: I'm glad you all liked chap one here is chap 2 ^_^  
  
Faint  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I am a little bit insecure  
  
A little unconfident  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Malik opened his eyes but wished he hadn't as a strong light hit him from above. He closed his eyes and tried to fight back a headache that was starting to claim his mind. Malik was soon aware of deep burning pains all along his arms and other places he never realised had been victim to cuts. He shifted his weight a little as his back burned from pain along with every where else.  
  
He could hear a soft humming that seemed so soft and delicate then he almost cried out was it an angel? Was he dead? Did Marik kill him? No that was silly he had just bleed to death and was in hell right? The sound stopped and he heard a few sounds along with a faint 'beep.. beep'  
  
He opened his eyes gently and gasped he was in a hospital room! He looked around in a slight craze not seeing any one he soon sat up and felt the burning turn into a wild fire of pains and aches. A soft hand rested on his shoulder as Malik looked up and was greeted by concerned brown eyes and long white hair.  
  
"Bakura?" He asked.  
  
The eyes seemed to say sorry as they looked over his injured body. Malik feel back to the bed and more darkness washed over him. Ryou backed away and let the other boy sleep thinking over and over again how lucky he was that he had found Malik before he had bleed to death. He had gone over to Malik's in search of Bakura who had been missing for awhile now and had found the blond.  
  
Ryou sighed as he watched the Egyptian boy sleep in peace he hoped. It was because of Bakura and Marik that Malik was now in this in and out state and heart hurting pain. Ryou sighed sadly and looked at the bandaged arms. He couldn't read the words but deep down he knew one word cried out for help more then any cut that graced his body.  
  
The white haired teen sat back down and watched over the sleeping blond. He himself had never really spoken to Malik or Marik with out Bakura so he felt a little out of place since it should have been he's worthless yami at Malik's side not him. But he was happy he managed to be of some use to the other.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can  
  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Malik sat up hugging his knees to chest, which was hard considering a drip had been fitted to him. He really had lost a lot of blood and he was paying for it with lack of movement. He sat there watching Ryou read a book peacefully. Malik cocked his head to one side he had never noticed how pretty Ryou was he was a lot like Bakura only his hair was softer and his eyes showed emotion such as kindness and concern.  
  
Malik hadn't spoken to Ryou in the three hours he had managed to stay awake. He wondered why the fair haired one had stayed with him, he was no concern of his so really why bother? Deep down he was glad Ryou had shown him compassion or even pity. He knew he wouldn't get any off his yami.  
  
The door to the room opened and in walked Bakura followed by Marik who smirked at his light. Malik gulped as he watched his dark side shove Ryou out his chair and sat in his place. Bakura didn't seem to care about his Hikari being shoved around by the blond.  
  
"Hay Malik" Bakura said as if nothing had happened the other night.  
  
Malik said nothing and just watched Ryou move to the other side of the bed to comfort him in case his yami went crazy. Marik glared at Ryou evilly. Malik blinked why was his yami with Bakura if Bakura had beaten the shit out of him?  
  
"Mortal who said you could remain here?"  
  
"I didn't know I had to have permission" Ryou said with honesty.  
  
"Bakura I think your Hikari needs to learn his manners when in front of a yami" Marik laughed cruelly and stood beside a shaking Ryou.  
  
"Yes he does" Bakura nodded.  
  
Marik pushed the weaker of the lights to the wall and pinned his arms by his sides while looking over his frail and delicate form. The blond looked into the deep pools of innocence that his own hikari lacked from even the first moment they had met.  
  
Ryou blinked away unshed tears as Marik gripped his wrists with such pressure he was sure he would need new arms. He felt uncomfortable to say the least under the much taller teen's harsh and examining stare. He closed his eyes and let a sigh leave as the other lessened the pain input to his surly bruised wrists.  
  
"Such a pretty thing" Marik cooed in his ear.  
  
"How the hell did you end up looking like him?" He laughed at Bakura.  
  
"I could say the same blonde"  
  
Marik chose to ignore this comment as he turned back to the beauty in front of him. Malik couldn't believe what his yami was doing to his so-called boyfriend's light side and in all truth Malik felt a pain for the small pale boy. His mind trailed back to the other night and he knew just how he felt.  
  
Malik hated himself, all the time Bakura had ignored him and had only wanted sexual favours from him. But Malik was in love with the tomb robber and that cut deeper then any kick, punch or blade to the skin and just seeing him looking at him with no concern or worry or any thing other then lust ripped him apart.  
  
Malik turned his head and watched his yami kiss the white haired boy with a burning lust that seemed to burn in all the yamis other then Yami Yugi it seemed. Marik pushed a hand up Ryou's shirt as he deepened the kiss and bit the lights lip. Ryou wanted to scream and push the dark side off of him but he knew that would entice the demon into doing far worse.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I say what you never wanna say  
  
But I've never had a doubt  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Marik and Bakura looked at each other before their lights then their gaze landed on each other. It seemed a conversation ran in their minds with each other far out of reach from the mortals' ears or minds. Bakura laughed a little and looked over to Ryou.  
  
//You want this weakling to bed?// Bakura asked.  
  
/Depends.. Is he broken?/  
  
//Explain..// Bakura was confused by Marik's choice of words.  
  
/Has your aibou lost his virginity?/ The blond asked again.  
  
//No, I think he's scared of girls and boys for that matter// Bakura laughed.  
  
/May I be the one to brake him? Since I'm sure you have taken my lights only innocents/  
  
//Fine take the weakling.. Just don't kill him I don't wish to comment a double suicide with him// Bakura snorted.  
  
/Have it your way Tomb robber../ Marik smirked.  
  
Ryou yelped as the Egyptian pulled him from the room roughly as if he had some where to go and fast. Malik managed to cast Ryou a sorry glance before the teen was dragged out of few. Bakura sat on the bed beside Malik and smiled coldly at him.  
  
"I'm rather sorry about our little 'run in' the other night and not being around for awhile but I had things that had to been.. Seen to" Bakura smirked.  
  
Bakura knew the blond loved him which seemed a very sad thing in the tomb robbers mind considering this stupid mortal had remained so devoted and faithful while he on the other hand had been sleeping with any one who was willing to let him have control. He's dark eyes narrowed on the sniffling teen that sat hugging his knees to his chest.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"You have no idea do you?" Malik shirked.  
  
"Calm down you fool!" Bakura wasn't in the mood to deal with his over emotional fuck buddy.  
  
"Yes that's right!! I'm a fool!!" Malik yelled again and pulled the drip out of himself and ignored the pain as he stood up.  
  
"I'm a fool alright!! I'm a fool that I hurt myself for you! I'm a fool for being weak just so you had somewhere to shove your manhood! And I was a fool to love you!" Malik was now frantic as he paced along the small room.  
  
"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I LOVE YOU BAKURA!" He yelled and pulled away a bandage and showed the demon the arm Marik had used to describe him.  
  
"READ IT!" He hissed.  
  
Bakura stood up and frowned at the sudden burst of Malik's old self that he had tried to burn away in hopes of making him like his own submissive and weak hikari. He looked at the words in a tongue he understood.  
  
"Fool" He whispered.  
  
"I love you" Malik repeated and didn't dare look at the other.  
  
"You must love pain and hurt then" Bakura spat.  
  
"Love is such an over rated thing and I thought you might have known that but now I see I was wrong. I thought you understood that all this. Me and you.. It was just for lust" He carried on.  
  
"I didn't want to fall in love but I did and this has been cutting up me and my soul how can you be so cruel?" Maliks own words stung him.  
  
"I don't have time for you!" Bakura growled and left the blood to fall to the floor and cry to himself  
  
~TBC...~ 


	3. 3

Faint  
  
AN: Oh. My. RA! I never knew this would be such a hit with you lot! Lol wells again heres another update so enjoy ^_^' thank you all for your kick ass reviews!  
  
Faint  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why me?" Malik whispered more to himself then the dominating tomb robber.  
  
Bakura stopped and turned his head to see the blond crying into his hands. Why? Why indeed. Bakura knew why and yes the reasons were selfish and all for his own benefit and need for power and lust. Love had never been part of the plan and never was going to be.  
  
"Let's consider what OTHER options I had shall we? I could have chosen little Yugi" Bakura paused letting all this sink in the blondes head. "He would have been a fun toy to play with, getting to brake his innocents bit by bit by bit. I could just see myself slamming into his frail frame making him cry out in pain as I felt so in control, I would have been driven on with the feeling of his innocents being cast away into the winds. But I never would have gotten very far, his soul would have broken and he would have died"  
  
Malik stopped sobbing and looked at Bakura with shock and pure disgust for the sprit of the Sennon ring. Bakura smirked sickly and walked back into the room as Malik sat on the bed taking all this new and sadistic information in.  
  
"And then there was my own sweet little hikari, he would have fallen in love with me and would have done any thing for me. Weakling."  
  
"He's not weak! He's stronger then you if you can't admit to love!" Malik snapped outraged by Bakura's back stabbing words about a true human being.  
  
"What?" Bakura narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I..I said you're the one who's weak"  
  
With that Bakura punched the boy in the gut and watched with a morbid wonderment as the teenager rolled off the bed and landed with a bloody 'splat' Malik cried out in pain as his wounds started to leak blood on the once clean white tiled floor.  
  
"Hmp as I was saying.. I didn't want him to love me, not in the way he wanted to be loved, no wild sex or animalistic fucking oh no he's all 'heart' pfff heart. Such a ridiculous thought almost as much as the Pharaoh's 'heart of the cards' crap"  
  
He watched Malik try pull himself back onto the bed with his better of the two arms. Bakura simply kicked him over and smiled.  
  
"Yes little Ryou would have died from hurt and depression when I would have rapped him, if he would not give me what I wanted I would damn right take it. So you see Malik my dear.." Said with such bitterness it made the room seem tinted with poison.  
  
"YOU were the only one I could fuck with out THIS happening, I guess my movements to brake your spirit worked too well, a mortal is a mortal and that's all there is to it. right?" He laughed and pulled out a small pocket- knife.  
  
He knelled down and showed Malik the blade as it glinted in the light of the room. Malik's eyes widened.  
  
"I can end this you know, do you want me too?"  
  
This seemed like too much of a good deed coming from Bakura and Malik knew it. He wasn't going to get rid of him now and not ever not until all the fun had fully been drained from his young body and mind and even soul.  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Fuck off" Malik said softly.  
  
Bakura stood up and looked around the room for something, and judging from the smirk that played on his face he had found the object of his needing. Someone had left a lighter.  
  
'Very careless of my Hikari, him and his need to light those smelly candles' Bakura shook his head and picked the object up.  
  
"No Bakura!" Malik pleaded as he watched the spirit turn it on.  
  
"Any thing but this!" Malik's pleads only drifted into deaf ears.  
  
Bakura said nothing as he placed the blade into the burning flame. Bakura's eyes seemed to dance from the light the humble flame gave the glinting red tinted knife. The metal slowly glowed a deep red as the heat was in place.  
  
"NO!" Malik started to cry as he watched the other bend down once again.  
  
"Why? I thought you would have been used to this pain at least.. Such a retched child hood you had and are having hmm?"  
  
Bakura turned Malik over onto his back and cut the T-shirt he was wearing enough to see Malik's tanned chest. He brought the knife down and held it close to the skin and laughed as he heard a burning hiss and smelt the faint smell of burning skin.  
  
Malik cried out as memories of his past flashed before his tear filled eyes. Not only that but Bakura dragged the blade around. Bakura hummed to himself while he pinned the weakened boy to the floor and completed his work.  
  
"There" Bakura smirked and pulled away.  
  
The spirit took one last pitiful look at the mortal before leaving. Malik cried as he traced the image with his fingertips.  
  
"T.The.The Se.. The Sennon ring."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bakura left the hospital and began his walk back to his and Ryou's house by walking down the ally where he heard the sounds of protest and violence. He simply walked over to the other spirit who was pinning his lighter half against the wall.  
  
"Having fun?" Bakura said sarcastically.  
  
"I never knew virgins were so hard to brake into" Marik grumbled as Ryou glanced at his yami for help.  
  
"Bakura help!" Ryou pleaded with a meek voice and eyes that spook of horror.  
  
Marik slapped him and hard leaving a large red had print on the pale skin that Ryou was well known for. Ryou cried out in pain and surprise as Marik lifted him from his place on the ground that he had fallen to from the force of the hit. He roughly shoved the small boy into the wall, Ryou blinked and looked at the wall and bit back a scream as he felt his trousers being pulled down.  
  
"Have fun with the blond mortal?" Marik asked casually.  
  
"I have seen your handy work on him.. You should know by now no one marks him but me" Bakura narrowed his eyes.  
  
Marik snorted as he removed the white haired boys underwear and spread his legs a little for easier entry.  
  
"Yes but that's MY Hikari your fucking with"  
  
"And your about to be fucking with mine" Bakura sneered as he heard Ryou's pained cries.  
  
"Lets just say we're even then?" Marik raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Bakura who was leaning against the wall.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"This mortal is so fun! He screams just like the pretty young girls back in our day" Marik chuckled and played with Ryou's long silky hair.  
  
"Yes you have always had a thing for fair ones have you not?"  
  
"I enjoy TAKING things, it's no fun if it's just given to you" Another sadistic chuckle came from the blond.  
  
Bakura looked taken aback by the other spirits comment but that lasted a mere second as that expression melted away into an appalled sneer. He never knew his fellow yami was this sick and twisted but it takes all kinds he underlined.  
  
"You're a sick bastard"  
  
Marik nodded while slowly pulling his own undergarments down along with his trousers all the while running his hand over Ryou's soft rear end.  
  
"Makes two of us"  
  
Bakura said nothing as he looked down at the floor all the time his ears listened to Ryou's cries of pain and pleads for help. Deaf to Ryou as they were to Malik maybe less? He didn't know nor care in his mind both were pathetic mortals and only good for fucking.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"  
  
Bakura blinked and looked up in time to see a flash of black and blond before he hit the floor. He grunted as he hit the floor since the punch had, had some force behind it. Marik was slammed into the opposite wall and slid down it.  
  
Bakura glared with the very fire that burned in hell as his gaze travelled up two blue legs, a puzzle and a black covered chest before looking into two burning and dangerous violet eyes. He jumped up from his weakened state and signalled for the fallen blond to do the same.  
  
"Pharaoh" Bakura spat.  
  
Marik snarled with spite as he saw Ryou clinging in fear to one of Yami's friends. The one they called Joey.  
  
Joey had his arms wrapped around the terrified smaller boy while Ryou cried into his chest from fear and pain. Marik rolled his eyes he hadn't fucked him yet he had only toyed with the stupid virgin. Yami stood in fighting stance in case either sprit made a move to harm any of them.  
  
"What the FUCK do you want?" Bakura yelled and balled his hand into a fist.  
  
"I came here to save one of my friends" Yami said in a most heroic manner and that only led to Marik and Bakura smirking.  
  
"Ah here comes Mr high and fucking mighty to save the weak and down trodden! If you REALLY want to see weak you should go into the hospital and see what I've done to Malik" Bakura laughed.  
  
"Malik!" Ryou cried out as he looked into Joey's eyes with a deep plead to go help the blond.  
  
"Hay Yami, I'll go check on 'im with Ryou. You go ahead and kick thems guys butts!" Joey pulled Ryou along towards the hospital.  
  
"Ok Joey" Yami said a lot more calmly then he felt at that moment.  
  
If the evil ones wanted a fight then they'd get one! If needs be he would seal their souls into the puzzle until he knew what else to do with them.  
  
"You'd better tell your little friend to run fast. I left the mortal in a . state to say the least.."  
  
Joey heard what was being said and dragged Ryou along faster both scared that the mortal in question was laying dead on the floor with god knows how much blood everywhere. Marik grew a tad pissed off at that and shot Bakura a look before returning to stare at the tri-haired sprit.  
  
"Neither of you deserve them" Yami sighed and shook his head as if to show his disappointment in them.  
  
"Unlike YOU we had no choice. It wasn't MY fault I came into being.." Marik growled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey and Ryou rushed along the halls and towards Malik's room fearing the worse things they could think of. Joey was ahead of the fair skinned teen as he shoved open the door and the sight that greeted him made him want to chuck up his lunch.  
  
Ryou gasped and fell to his knees.  
  
"No!! No!. No." He sobbed as blood made it's way over the floor and to him.  
  
"No. oh Malik.. wh..what has he done to you? What have THEY done to you?..You.Us.." He looked down sadly as Joey rested a hand on his shoulder.  
  
~More To Come~ 


	4. 4

Faint  
  
AN: I'm glad you all like this I'm VERY proud of this ^^ and heres more VERY sorry for not updating for awhile but now I finished school Ii should be alright to update more ^^ so plz RnR and enjoy.  
  
Faint  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In a pool of his own blood sat Malik rocking back and forth while humming to himself, he seemed to be in morbid contentment as he dragged his finger along the reddened floor and traced the tiles with one blooded finger as he drew. Joey faced away disgusted with the gruesome image the other was drawing with blood in the same amusement a child would have shown when finger-painting.  
  
Ryou looked down and let a few tears drop into the blood that had edged towards him. Malik hadn't noticed his grieving or the fact Joey had slumped against the doorframe trying to regain his nerve all this was too much for Joey.  
  
"Blood is so much thicker then water Ryou, so don't waste your tears on trying to purify my blood shed" Malik said cocking his head to one side but not looking at the white haired boy but instead had a glassy stare or blank bewilderment.  
  
"Oh Malik" Ryou sobbed and hugged his knees to his chest not caring if he got blood on him, after all his yami's hands were stained with more blood then any amount of forgiveness or water could ever wash away.  
  
Malik chuckled and moved his fingers in the sticky blood once more before pulling his hand away to admire his work. The laugh of a final moment left his lips as he sighed and looked over the image created in blood and white tiles.  
  
"Oh Ra look on my art as a sign" He said and began to sob into his hands as he leaned against the edge of the bed behind him.  
  
Ryou stood up shakily and looked at what terrible art had been stained into the tiles with the fallen child's blood and gasped. He backed away and bumped into the wall as he tried to leave and get away from the words that now glistened in drying life.  
  
The blood clearly said in words that were mute calls to both Marik and Bakura's beatings and hurt. 'Ra Strike Me Down'  
  
Malik looked at the finger that was dyed red from his moment of morbid glory and used it to trace the image of the ring on his chest. It still hurt and he drew breath in as he continued to work his way around the Image going to every inch of it. From the triangle in the centre to each little pointer that on the real bearers hung limply.  
  
Ryou saw this and was over come with hatred and despise for his yami.  
  
'How could you Bakura?' he asked himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami stood strong as the other two spirits circled him as if sizing him up or trying to look deep within his soul and penetrate the brave face he was forcing himself to keep when really he felt a pang of panic. It was two against one and he had seen what both were capable of by themselves but never as a team.  
  
"It's in your best interest to go away" Yami warned.  
  
"Our BEST interest he says" Marik laughed and looked over to Bakura who shared the same wave of amusement.  
  
"Oh no! His highness is getting mad!" Bakura mock bowed Yami as he continued to circle the trapped puzzle bearer.  
  
"Careful my dear companion for it is not wise to anger such a powerful person!" Marik laughed and put his hand on his forehead in a dramatic way.  
  
"You two laugh now but you won't be for long" Yami growled.  
  
Bakura pulled his deck out of his pocket and shuffled them while he and the blond never stopped their circling motion. Yami gulped this could not be a good thing he mused as Bakura was content with the shuffling and drew a card holding it between his two fingers.  
  
"I wonder what card this would be? Hmmmm?" Bakura twirled it around in his fingers.  
  
"Oh do tell me! The suspense is KILLING me!" Marik burst out into laugher and held his stomach from the mirth.  
  
"I don't know about killing you but it might kill this goody- goody' The evil spirit smiled sadistically.  
  
"Stop mocking me and fight you coward!!" Yami's cool and calm nature had faded from both the spirits demeaning taunts and jibs.  
  
"This card could be on of many, many, many.." He was going to drag the pain out of the Pharaoh and he sure as hell was going to enjoy every moment.  
  
Both evil beings stopped and before Yami knew what was going on Marik grabbed him from behind giving Bakura the chance to use the card.  
  
"CHAIN ENERGY!" He called.  
  
Yami was bound by glowing yellow chains and the more he struggled the tighter the chains became till he felt weak. Marik stepped back and punched Yami in the gut making the once proud ruler spit up a small amount of blood.  
  
"So foolish of you to let your guard down."  
  
"Yes.." Marik echoed.  
  
"Oh how to finish him off" Bakura said in a cheerful voice as he literally skipped over to the bound Yami.  
  
"Dump him in the sea? Get the Man-Eater Bug to deal with him? Cut his wrists and watch him run dry before our very eyes."  
  
"All sound so good and so fun" The wild haired blond nodded as if this was a game, which it was to both he and Bakura.  
  
"Or kill his Hikari!" Bakura raised his voice as the idea flew into his mind.  
  
"NO! YOU LEAVE YUGI ALONE!" Yami screamed and tried to fight his bounds.  
  
"You have no say in this!" Bakura spat and punched Yami.  
  
"Yes poor little Yugi" Marik teased.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami tried his best not to show the horror and fear he felt for his hikari as the other spirits stood beside him as he was trapped with in his bounds. He felt a tear slip down but luckily neither spirit saw as they toyed with his emotions.  
  
"I have a GREAT idea!" Marik raised a finger in the air and then used that finger to gently press on Bakura's smirking lips.  
  
"We should rape the little fluff ball, cut his hands off and replace them with tree branches since he looks like a palm tree any way then we shall cut away his tongue!" Marik closed his eyes and leaned closer to Bakura.  
  
"NO!!" Yami cried again but had no power to fight the chains any more.  
  
"Why yes such a fitting end for such a problem ne?" Bakura pulled Marik closer till their lips meet.  
  
Yami looked away, did neither have any shame? Both pulled away and looked at the ruler with power and amusement.  
  
"We will bring your dear sweet Yugi to you so he may talk to you for the last time ever before we cut out his tongue!" Marik chimed.  
  
"And let him hold you once more before he.. Branches out" Bakura added.  
  
"You sick twisted BASTARDS!" Yami really could not control the pain he was feeling right now.  
  
"Ah Bakura it seems he knows the real us at last" Marik crossed his arms over his chest while Bakura chuckled.  
  
"Well I think we should bring the little brat here yes?"  
  
Marik nodded happily as Bakura drew another card from his deck and smiled a twisted smile that made Yami dread for his hikari twice as much as before. He closed his eyes and re opened them as he looked sleepy and drunk.  
  
"You know how to bring forth the card right?" a nod from Marik conformed his plan.  
  
"Take this card with you it will help you capture the little brat"  
  
The card was passed with a gentle care from the tomb robber to the other spirit of demonic purposes. Marik looked at it and grinned it was another 'Chain Energy'  
  
"And this card just in case the little shit acts up" Another card was passed.  
  
"Ah Just Desserts" Marik said as he placed both cards in his pocket and went to leave.  
  
"He's all that you got and soon you won't even have him"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Malik I'm so very sorry" Ryou sniffled as he walked over to the bleeding and soul shattered boy.  
  
"This is what I get for all the evil I have done Ryou, spare me your innocent pleads and pity" Malik glared at the floor.  
  
"Listen, please" Ryou begged and sat beside the other teen putting an arm around the troubled teens shoulders as if he could lift the weight from both his heart and his shoulders.  
  
Malik smiled weakly as he felt something he hadn't felt in ages from Ryou's gentle and caring touch and that was love, love he had himself wasted and the devil of the ring. Malik leaned into Ryou not caring how bloody he made either two look from the sweet red essence that still slowly dripped from his mangled wrists.  
  
"We can get through this together, we can beat our yamis and find our real purpose in life" Ryou said and petted Malik's hair like he was a small puppy that had trapped it's tail in the door.  
  
Malik was silent as a darkness started to over take him, he gazed over at all the blood and resisted the urge to cry out at his own stupidly but he could tell from the way he was feeling it would all be over in a matter of seconds. He would at least die in the hands of one who cared and was able to feel love even if it was only the kind love of a human for another on of it's race.  
  
Joey looked over the two and grunted as he saw the blood more clearly. It was time he took charge and did something of use for the pair. He looked around the room and found some bandages, he'd patch Malik up as best as he could to at least keep him alive long enough for the doctors to patch him up for real.  
  
"Oks you two brake it up I gots me a job ta do" Joey took Malik's arms and became to work on them.  
  
Malik cried out from the pain as Ryou held him close to his chest and petted him for comfort. Malik buried his head into Ryou's hair and felt it's soft silky strands welcome him into a more reassuring slumber. He started to fade as he heard the voices of doctors running into the room and Joey explaining the situation and even clearer then their voice he heard Ryou's whisper 'Don't leave me'  
  
~ TBC.~ 


	5. 5

Faint  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews and sorry this chap is short lol RnR  
  
Faint  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou sighed and held Maliks hand in his own as he watched the blond sleep a deep sleep one in which he knew he was safe from both the yamis who had caused him such pain. The white haired youth sobbed a little as he leaned over Malik and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
  
"I'm so sorry" He shook his head.  
  
"I was in love with Bakura once so I know the pain, he just never took advantage of me like he did you. But ever since I have never allowed myself to love from fear of being rejected in such a cruel way as Bakura had done to me"  
  
The room was silent other then the pleasing sound of the machines that echoed Malik's life and his broken hearts beats. Beats that also echoed the pain the young teen felt so many times in his life from so many people. Here Ryou was slowly falling in love with a slowly dying fellow Hikari.  
  
Ryou had always had a tiny crush on Malik but now he was starting to fall for the poor soul not from pity but deep down he knew they could make it work out and save each other from the pain they felt. Pain of different types but pain all the same.  
  
"H..How could I let myself love again? After last time." He bowed his head in remembrance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Flash back~  
  
A loud smash echoed all over the small house as another one followed it. The sunsets pure beams of gold flooded in the half curtained windows as shadows danced within the room as if the on coming night was a blissful music.  
  
The wall dripped with water and the carpet darkened from where the broken and smashed glass lay in a spiked crown of shimmer. Ryou shivered but not from the cold but from the fear that gripped his heart as his yami stood over him with a snarl.  
  
"P..P.please ..d..don't" Ryou begged as his yami kneeled down to his shaking form.  
  
Bakura snarled again and clutched a knife at his side, he brought it up to his Hikari's face and lightly traced it up his neck. Ryou would have gulped if it hadn't been from the fear of being sliced open by the sharp point of the blade.  
  
"Listen" He hissed grabbing his hikari's hair and pulling him closer.  
  
Ryou squealed from the shook of being manhandled in such a spiteful way but at least Bakura was no longer pressing the blade to his neck and he could breath without fear of it being the last breath he ever took.  
  
"How DARE you give ME pity!" He snapped and yanked the mortals hair harder earning another squeal from the boy.  
  
"I..It's not pity Bakura! Its love" Ryou sighed softly as he felt his yami let go of his hair a little.  
  
"Well I don't want your love! It's defective just like you!" Bakura picked up his hikari and shoved him into wall and watched as the small angel like boy slid down the wall and landed in the crown of glass.  
  
"And you'd better get those cuts seen to they look nasty" Bakura smirked.  
  
Ryou watched with a heavy heart as the spirit of the ring left without anything other then a nightmarish laugh that sent his soul into the pits of despair. He moved his hand to his side as he felt a sharp stinging and a slight dizziness overtake him. He brought a moist hand to his face and gasped as he saw blood all over his pale skin along with a few tiny shards of glass.  
  
A little later Ryou was at the hospital after having a few stitches and being cleaned up he sat on the bed swinging his legs a little as the doctor sat beside him. He looked at the floor with half lidded eyes as the doctor, a kind man, asked him questions.  
  
"So Ryou how did this accident happen?"  
  
"Oh I fell that's all" He fake smiled.  
  
"I see" The doctor wasn't buying it.  
  
"Well if you have any more problems come straight here and ask for Dr. Ling and I'll see to right away" he nodded at the teen and left.  
  
Ryou sobbed and put his hands over his eyes as thoughts of what Bakura had done to him flooded his mind. How could he love such an evil bastard? How? And why? 'Your so stupid Ryou' he cursed himself as he sobbed harder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(sill flash back)  
  
Ryou winced as he walked down the street his side hurting more and more with each painful step back to the house he lived in. Sure he lived in it but it just didn't feel like home any more especially when his dad was away. Or when Bakura was lurking in the shadows ready to degrade him and rid his confidence away.  
  
He opened the door and shut it quietly behind him, he almost jumped out of his skin as he turned to be face to face with his yami who didn't look to happy or sober. Bakura grabbed the boy and pushed him back onto the wall and kissed him roughly.  
  
Ryou blinked and shoved his yami back when he felt the spirit putting his hand down his jeans in such a tasteless way. No way was Ryou going to lose his innocence to a drunken tomb robber even if he loved him he knew it wouldn't mean any thing. And deep down Ryou knew it never would.  
  
He was like a toy to this being a mere plaything at his disposal. Bakura frowned when he felt his hikari push him back and watched with annoyance as the teen ran up the stairs sobbing. Bakura ran up after him and grabbed the teens foot from under him and this resulted in a yelp as he fell onto the stairs.  
  
Ryou screamed out in pain as he felt a pain in his ribs and his side that had already felt the wrath of Bakura that night. He dragged the boy up the stairs and to his room where he promptly hurled him with little concern or care.  
  
"So you don't fucking want me now eh?" He slurred.  
  
"Well you little whore you can stay in here and rot!"  
  
Bakura slammed the door and placed a near by chair at the door so the small Hikari could not open in. Ryou panicked and he banged on the shut door and tried to call out to his yami but it really was a waste of his effort.  
  
Two days he had been locked in there. Two days of hearing his yami being drunken and fucking the brains out of someone else. It was so much pain in every respect. He had put on a cheerful front when Tristan and Joey had come over after dragging a passed out Bakura back and had let him out.  
  
"So the chair fell over and it got stuck yeah?" Joey asked with a raised eyebrow as he gave Tristan a 'yeah right' look.  
  
"Yes I'm terribly clumsy" Ryou smiled softly.  
  
"Well at least your ok now" Tristan noted.  
  
-- end of flash back -  
  
Ryou pulled his T-shirt up with his free hand and sighed as he saw the scar forever imbedded in his pale flesh from his yami's lack of care for him. He sighed and wondered what was happening outside surly Yami had won and the spirit had backed off right?  
  
Joey was busy in the lobby ringing Isis and co to tell them about Malik's state and not to worry. Worrying was what they all needed to do as things got far worse then ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the ally Yami had given up all hope of getting free of the bounds in which the white haired devil had placed upon him and the thing that bruised Yami's ego the most was the fact Bakura knew it. Bakura shuffled his deck and glanced over to the fallen ruler from where he leaned on the discoloured ally wall.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be at the mercy of others? Hmmm?" Bakura smirked and pulled a card from his deck and traced the words with his fingertip.  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Yami hissed.  
  
"Oh please! Can it with the clichés! I'm not here to listen to your self righteous act" The white haired demon snorted and walked over to the tri haired spirit.  
  
"I have found a perfect demise for your sweet little hikari" He smiled and showed Yami the card he was toying with.  
  
"NO!" Yami cried out as he saw the green card.  
  
"Awww come now 'mighty' Pharaoh every one has a ... Change Of Heart once in awhile"  
  
Yami sighed and looked down at the floor not being able to stand the mocking look that burned deep within the disrespectful grave robber's eyes that stood before him. This was hopeless, he had failed badly in many ways. He failed himself and his hikari.  
  
"When you kill your own hikari I'll be sure to dismantle that blasted puzzle this is pay back for trapping me in this Ra awful ring" Bakura smirked and twirled around giggling as he heard Yami grunt from getting a face full of spiky silver hair.  
  
"Coward" Yami mumbled.  
  
"Coward did you say? As a tomb robber one needs to know when to run, it's called strategy maybe you and your friend.. Joey will learn that the hard way" The ring bearer grinned.  
  
"Curse you!"  
  
"Hmmm I wonder how Marik's doing." Bakura mused ignoring Yami.  
  
~ TBC..~ 


End file.
